


My Boyfriend Is Out Of Town

by nightsammy



Series: Jenneel Kink!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, No Condom, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural is renewed for another season. Jensen and Danneel move in together in Vancouver. Jensen gets a surprise when he comes back home from a convention. This includes roleplaying and Danneel dressing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Is Out Of Town

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize for not posting an update until now. It's been nearly a year, which holy shit, really? But yes, here it is. And I hope it doesn't suck too much. My muse, creativity, motivation, whatever you wanna call it, it's been gone for a while and it's slowly coming back. Also it's superlate so I haven't been bothered to read through the two previous "chapters", so if there's any glitches I'm so sorry. (also it's unbeta'd)

Supernatural is renewed with another season, meaning there will be more time for Jensen to spend in Canada. It's not a bad thing, having a steady job as an actor is actually not that common and he considers himself lucky on that part. But with a new season and another nine months in Canada, along comes another nine months away from Danneel.

Which leads Jensen into asking Danneel to move along with him to Vancouver. They've been dating for so long he doesn't know why it hasn't been brought up earlier, but then he does, and Danneel says yes. He's not quite sure whether he's surprised or not. Of course he knows that she also has a job and she's also an actress, so when she said yes to move along he knows she gives a lot up, and that says so much about her and their relationship and how serious it all is. He feels bad about it at first, but after weeks of reassuring him that this is what she wants, he lets it go and they begin packing up their stuff.

They spend so much time moving their stuff and getting everything set up that they forget about the kink-list for a while. They spend most of the hiatus packing and un-packing, and with Jensen attending several conventions, not only in the US but also in Europe, Danneel spends a lot of the time on her own. Jensen really needs to make things up to her, he knows that.

At the end of May, there's a convention in Italy. Danneel stays back in Vancouver to finish unpacking their stuff. Jensen buys her a beautiful pair of earrings and while he knows it's not much, it'll have to do for now. Later on he plans on buying them a vacation on Hawaii, and he'll practically be Danneel's slave for the whole trip. It sounds dirty in his head when he thinks about it, which wasn't his intention, but when he thinks about it some more he decides that being her sex slave wouldn't be so bad anyways.

When the weekend ends, he and Jared are the first ones to head back home. When they arrive, it's late, but it's not bad. Danneel is probably still awake, he figures. He texts her as he gets into the cab, only looking up to give the driver his directions. His eyes are blinking slowly, tired after a long trip. Jared had fallen asleep with his head on Jensen's shoulder (as usual), and (also as usual) Jensen hadn't had the heart to wake him up when he started snoring. So, Jensen had been awake all along and now he's feeling it, that sleep is slowly catching up with him.

That is, until Danneel texts him back.

" _Can't wait. I've got a surprise for you. I think you'll like it. ;)_ "

He blinks a few times, rereads the text a couple of times before he grins and puts the phone back into his pocket. Well alright then.

\---

When he enters the house, it's silent. And dark, he notes. He hesitates for a few minutes, wondering if maybe she was too tired and went to bed before he reached home. He slowly toes off his shoes and glances at the clock, realizing it's barely passed midnight. He decides to put his bag down, figuring he might as well unpack it tomorrow, and pulls off his jacket. Just then, the lights from the kitchen turns on, and he squints at the sudden, bright light as his eyes has gotten used to the dark. The end of the hall is visible now, and he slowly makes his way down towards the kitchen. He rounds the corner and breathes in sharply as he sees Danneel sitting on the kitchen counter, legs crossed elegantly and arms supporting her weight against the cool counter top. She tilts her head and smiles, like she knows exactly what thoughts that are running around in his head, making it hard for him not to stare. So he does. He stares and he's pretty sure he's gaping as well.

She wears a pair of black stilettos, with matching stockings and a tiny, red skirt that he's almost certain won't cover her buttocks when she stands up. Along with the skirt there's a red bra, and the look is completed with a bright shade of red lipstick. Her dark hair is loose and curly, flowing softly over her shoulders and breasts. She looks absolutely stunning, and Jensen can't look away.

"Wow, if I'd known..."  
"Known what, Dean?" she replies, almost not missing a beat. Jensen blinks and frowns, confused. It takes him too long to understand that his character on Supernatural is called Dean and that Danneel is actually waiting for him to play along. They're roleplaying. Right.

"Nothing," he says with a headshake, letting Dean's flirtatious grin spread widely on his face. He walks towards her slowly, letting his eyes roam over her body a few more times before he finally puts his hands on her thighs. "You sure your boyfriend won't be home?" he says lowly, and she bites her lip as she nods, cheeks flushing as she does. 

He nods and looks down at his hands, gently pushing. "Why don't you spread your legs for me, sweetheart?" he asks, and she uncrosses her legs and spreads them, leaning back slightly so he can have a better view. She's wearing a g-string that barely hides anything and he feels his cock already straining against his jeans. He was turned on from the moment he'd seen her, and now he is almost aching. 

He pushes the skirt up enough to get an even better view, and then he slides his hand in between her legs. It's late, and while he's sure Dean would be the type of person to draw it out as long as he possibly could, they're both too turned on to really do that, so he figures he'll skip the major foreplay this time and decides to go for it, fingers rubbing over the thin fabric of her panties, feeling her wetness seeping through almost instantly. He keeps rubbing, fingers slipping past them and into her so sudden that she gasps in surprise and jerks against him. He grins, cocky and proud, and she leans in to desperately kiss and lick at his neck, one hand coming up to grip at his neck. Her nails dig into his skin and he grunts, pushes his fingers in deeper and picks up a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, twists and spreads, rubs and teases. She's crying out constantly now, pushing against him desperately. He suddenly remembers something he read online and pulls away, instead pushing her down flat.

"You ever squirted?" he asks, and her eyes widen for a second before she shakes her head. Nope. They've never done that. 

"Your boy should learn a couple of things, then," 'Dean' grins, he pushes two fingers into her gently, turning his hand so his palm points upwards, and crooks his fingers like he'd make a "come here"-motion. 

"Now you just relax and enjoy the ride, okay?" he says, and she nods slowly, eyes locked on his. He looks down briefly as he begins, starting slow at first until he gets a hang of it, and then he looks up, meets her eyes and gets to work. His hand moves quickly, tips of his fingers rubbing against that spot that supposedly gives amazing orgasms and that makes some girls squirt. He doesn't know if Danneel's a squirter, but from the look of it she's really enjoying it. Her eyes are no longer locked on his, instead they're shut tightly. Her mouth is open though, wide and slack, and she moans every time he rubs against the spot, moans and cries and gasps and it's so addictive. He moves his hand even quicker, and if his hand cramps up then it's totally work it, because suddenly her eyes open wide and she literally screams, so loud it nearly startles him, and then he feels wetness, lots of it, on his hand and up his arm, even on his shirt. He leans down quickly, licks and sucks and let her come on his tongue, the sight of her convulsing on the counter making his cock jerk inside his jeans.

As he eats her out, he quickly undo his belt and let the jeans fall off his hips, quickly kicking them away along with his boxers that he pushes off next. As he straightens and moves away from her she slumps against the counter and pants, chest heaving with every breath.

"Fuck," she whispers, turning her head to the side to look at him as she seems too tired to actually lift her head or sit up. He isn't done with her yet.

"You gonna let me fuck you, Danneel?" he asks, stepping close enough that he can rub the head of his cock against her cunt. She whimpers and nods frantically, legs spreading wide. Somewhere along the lines her stilettos has fallen off, or maybe she kicked them off, Jensen isn't sure. He stops suddenly when he realizes he doesn't have a condom anywhere nearby. He winces and Danneel picks up on it, eyeing him questioningly before she seems to realize what the problem is. She reaches out, grips his hand and smiles instead, silently telling him to go on. Probably not a part of the roleplaying, he figures, so he pretends to ignore that fact. 

He tells her to wrap her legs around his waist then, and they lock eyes as he slowly pushes into her, not stopping until he's all the way inside. They groan in unison, both unmoving for a few minutes before Jensen starts fucking her. He's gentle at first, slow but going deep, fingers firmly holding her hips in place. She reaches down to put her hand over his, the only part of him she can really reach in that position.

He realizes soon enough that he's been hard for so long that he's already close to coming, and he decides to make the best of it. He starts fucking her harder, and she slides further up on the counter, sweat making it slippery. His grip on her hips tightens and he thinks he might bruise her, but she doesn't seem to mind at all. She squeezes around him and he groans and curses, puts a thumb over her clit to rub at it as he feels himself getting closer and closer.

She's the first one to come, and he comes when she squeezes around him for the second time, harder and tighter because of her own orgasm. He collapses halfway on top of her, forehead resting against her collarbone. They both pant, not saying a word as they try to catch their breath.

When he finally slips out of her, he sees come sliding out as well, dripping down at the counter top. She shifts to support her own weight on her elbows, halfway sitting up. "I kind of forgot we were roleplaying there," she says softly, a laugh escaping her throat as she does. "That was fantastic."

Jensen grins at her, laughing as well. "Yeah, it was. We should really get back to that list, shouldn't we?"

She nods, not missing a beat. "Yeah. We'll have a lot more time together now, too. I think there's a lot more stuff to add to that list."

Jensen's too tired to think of any right now, but he's sure there'll be a lot more. 


End file.
